dc_comics_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Red Hood
Jason Todd was an orphaned boy in Gotham City who was adopted by Bruce Wayne, after the latter caught him on the streets attempting to take the wheels off of his car. Jason soon became the third Robin, after Dick Grayson and Tim Drake. One night, while trying to investigate the Joker himself without the aid of Batman, Jason was kidnapped by the Joker, and beaten near death, ultimately dying in an explosion Biography Early Life Meeting Batman Death Injustice War Blackest Night Event Abilities * Lazarus-Enhanced Capabilities: As of his perfect resurrection by the Lazarus Pit, he no longer ages & regenerates from injuries at a very fast rate, allowing him to perfectly cheat death on several occasions. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability has been further enhanced. * Peak Human Conditioning: Through years of intense and extensive training from Batman plus further training after his resurrection, Jason is at the peak of human potential (almost on Batman's level). By matching his former mentor in combat he has proven that he is far superior to Olympic-level athletes, just as Batman is. His strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, senses, and durability are practically superhuman. He represents the pinnacle of human physical abilities much like Batman and Nightwing. ** Peak Human Strength: Jason's strength is at the peak of human potential. He is strong enough to break through a submarine hull with a single punch, lift a man over his head and throw him, casually kick an airplane door off the hinges, send Deathstroke flying with a kick, and flip Susie Sue on her head(she weighs 600 lbs). Red Hood's strength and brute force is comparable to Batman's and is seemingly almost superhuman; showcased when he struck Lobo to the floor, even Supergirl commented that "he is far stronger than any human" and "no human should be this powerful". ** Peak Human Speed: '''He can run and move at an incredibly fast pace, faster than normal humans. He has outran a moving vehicle and hit Green Arrow before he can even react. While unarmed Jason once blitzed an entire GCPD SWAT team before anyone could even pull the trigger. His fast feat of speed to date is accurately shooting a gang of thugs faster than the eye can follow, despite guns already being aimed at him. He is faster than Batman but not Nightwing. ** '''Peak Human Stamina: '''His highly trained and developed body generates less fatigue-toxins than normal humans allowing him to hold his breath underwater for longer periods of time, and physically exert himself at peak capacity for a few hours before any toxins begin to impair him. ** '''Peak Human Agility: Jason's agility is superior to any Olympic-level athlete that's competed. He can coordinate his body with great balance, flexibility, and dexterity. This allows him to perform gymnastic and acrobatic moves. ** Peak Human Reflexes: '''Similar to his speed, his reflexes are honed to an extraordinary rate and are borderline-superhuman. He is capable of dodging rapid gunfire at close range from multiple gunmen ** '''Peak Human Durability: '''His muscles and bones are much harder and denser than a normal humans making him extremely durable and resilient. His survived being blasted with a bazooka, multiple nuclear explosions underwater, being set ablaze by a flamethrower, and withstood blows from superhuman opponents such as Deathstroke, Frankenstein, and more. * '''Master Martial Artist: Jason Todd is a highly skilled combatant, extensively trained by Batman. Although he was always more of a brawler as Robin, following his resurrection he traveled the world to further his training, learning every form of martial arts he could, just as Batman did. Demonstrating himself to be far more skilled than before. This is shown when he fought his former mentor and Nightwing to a standstill when Jason held his own against the Green Arrow in a sword fight, and when he overpowered Tim Drake at Titans Tower. Jason's fighting style focuses on brutality, strength, and speed; he is shown to have mastered over half-a dozen fighting styles and has proven to be a master of Aikido, Capoeira, Silat, Karate, Ninjutsu, Savate, Krav Maga, Muay Thai, and Taekwondo. He has effectively combined the martial arts he has mastered into a unique harmonious style that suits his strengths. * Master Marksman: '''Having been trained by Batman, Jason has perfect aim when using batarangs and later, firearms. To increase his skill with firearms he went a step further than Batman on his journey around the world to learn from the masters how to kill a target with different types of guns. His precision and accuracy is almost on par with Deadshot's, Jason rarely ever misses his targets. * '''Expert Tactician: '''Although contradictory to his once childish nature, Jason's learned to survey his targets before attacking and killing them. He spends long hours scouting targets and assuring that they deserve his brand of justice. He is well-versed in military-grade tactics, strategies, and protocols. * '''Master of Stealth: Due to his training with Batman and his further training around the world he is a master of stealth, espionage, infiltration, and sabotage. Jason is capable of breaching very high-security facilities with ease and without being detected. He is skilled enough to infiltrate Tim Drake's hideout without his knowledge, also he has shown enough stealth prowess to track down and scout Batgirl's top secret hideout, despite her intelligence. Jason even snuck away from Supergirl while using her super-hearing. * Expert Acrobat: In his training as Robin, he had been taught acrobatics and gymnastics routines. He further practices his abilities as the Red Hood even going so far as to chase the Bat Family around just to test his speed. * Skilled Swordsman: Jason has been shown to be skilled enough to hold his own against the Green Arrow in a sword fight until he ultimately lost. * Expert Detective: Jason has shown some expertise as a detective. * Multilingualism: Taught by Batman, Jason is fluent in several languages having spoken English, French, German, Italian and various others with Russian being his weakest. * Genius Level Intellect: After being adopted by Bruce, Jason received an excellent education and tutoring from both private tutors and Bruce thus, has deep knowledge in many subjects, including Science, Math, Medicine, Geography, Criminology, World History and English. He has also proven to be a highly efficient criminal strategist and organised as the Red Hood. * Expert Bomb Assembly and Diffusal: Taught by a world renowned bomb expert in Russia, Jason is able to assemble and defuse a wide variety of conventional explosive devices, from improvised to military grade designs. It is yet to be determined whether or not he can diffuse Nuclear devices, in contrast to Batman and Damian's demonstrated ability. * Expert Vehicular Driver: Jason has driven a variety of vehicles from cars and boats to being trained in the Middle East by an ace pilot to fly helicopters. Relationships Family * Willis Todd - father † * Catherine Todd - mother † * Bruce Wayne/Batman - adoptive father, mentor and ally † * Thomas Wayne - adoptive grandfather † * Martha Wayne - adoptive grandmother † * Dick Grayson/Nightwing - adoptive brother * Tim Drake/Red Robin - adoptive brother Allies * GCPD ** James Gordon ** Harvey Bullock * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl * Alfred Pennyworth † * Justice League ** Superman ** Wonder Woman ** Flash † ** Aquaman ** Green Arrow * Teen Titans ** Starfire - friend ** Beast Boy ** Raven ** Blue Beetle * Suicide Squad Enemies * Joker - killer, enemy and attempted victim Category:Humans Category:Nightwing (film) Characters Category:Birds of Prey (film) Characters Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Gotham Residents Category:Anti-Heroes